Rojo es el destino
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Existe un hilo rojo uniendo a cada persona con su alma gemela. Ahora que Hermione Granger sabe quién es esta persona, no le sorprende por qué siempre parecen encontrarse.
1. El hilo rojo

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y no gano nada con esto más que cumplir mis fantasias :3

Ya sé que tengo mucho sin escribir y muchas historias sin terminar, pero la maestría no me deja :c espero poder terminar esta jajajaja =D

I

─Venga Hermione, tienes que ayudarme. ─Ginny estaba jalando la manga de su túnica mientras le suplicaba. Miró con reproche a la peliroja y después volvió a mirar el hechizo.

─Ginny, ya deberías saber que con estas cosas no se juega. ─El hechizo no solamente parecía complicado, si no que aparte requería de un par de ingredientes que iban a ser casi imposibles de conseguir─. Los hechizos de amor nunca terminan bien, uno no se debe de meter con los sentimientos.

─Pero no es un hechizo de amor, todo lo que hace es señalar tu alma gemela ─Ginny tomó el pedazo de pergamino y prosiguió a leer en voz alta─. "El hilo rojo te une con tu alma gemela destinada. Solamente la persona que ha hecho el hechizo puede ver este hilo rojo, el alma gemela en cuestión no percibe el hechizo". ─La menor de los Weasley miró con ojos suplicantes a su amiga.

Hermione le arrebató el pergamino mientras releía nuevamente, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún truco escondido ni repercusiones. La última vez que había hecho una poción sin autorización, las cosas habían terminado muy mal. ─¿De dónde sacaste esto de todas formas?

─Una chica de Slytherin lo usó y estaba hablando sobre ello en la clase de encantamientos─ Hermione suspiró. Definitivamente nada bueno podía salir de esto si lo había usado una Slytherin─. Solo quiero saber si es Harry, por favor.

─¿Y si no lo es? ¿Realmente lo vas a dejar de amar porque un estúpido hechizo te dice que no es el destinado para ti? ─Ginny no respondió, pero se quedó mirando los mosaicos del baño mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos─. Ya, ya, no llores. Está bien, lo haré pero es la primera y última vez que me metes en estos líos. ─la peliroja sonrió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas y asentía eufóricamente─. Ahora tenemos que ir de compras.

II

─¿Qué haces?─ preguntó Ginny al mismo tiempo que tomó la mano de Hermione y alejó el pequeño frasco con líquido rojo de sus labios.

─Además de que he gastado todos mis ahorros en los ingredientes ─le dijo mientras la señalaba con el dedo y con la otra mano se liberaba de su agarre ─, no necesito que Ron me regañe si esta cosa no nos ha salido bien. Si no me pasa nada, puedes tomarla tú.

En parte eso era cierto, pero secretamente Hermione también tenía curiosidad. Quizá fuera Ron, últimamente había algo que le atraía de él aunque no se consideraba precisamente enamorada todavía. Tomó la mitad de la poción y le pareció que no sabía tan mal como la poción multijugos, eso en sí ya era un gane. Esperó unos segundos, pero no le pareció que fuera a enfermarse. Entonces sintió un cosquilleo extraño en sus manos y lo vio: Un hilo rojo delgado se había atado con un moño justo por debajo de su uña en el dedo meñique izquierdo, y la parte libre del hilo continuó creciendo y meciéndose con el aire hasta que desapareció por la puerta del baño.

─¿Cómo te sientes? ─preguntó emocionada la peliroja ─¿Ves algo?

Antes incluso de dejar que Hermione contestara, Ginny supo que sí debía funcionar porque su amiga estaba viendo con la boca abierta en dirección de la puerta. Sin poder contenerse tomó el resto de la poción.

─¡Fabuloso! ─se levantó de un brinco sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda y levantándola hacia la luz. ─No pensé que realmente funcionaría ─volteó a ver Hermione que seguía sentada viendo a la puerta. ─¿Ahora qué?

Hermione se levantó del suelo y se sacudió su falda mientras le quitaba importancia al asunto ─Pues, ahora ve a ver a quién te une, supongo. Yo tengo clase de Historia de la Magia y dos pergaminos que terminar para la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras de mañana.

─¿No vas a ver a quién te une? ─preguntó Ginny antes de que su amiga saliera del baño.

─No voy a buscarlo. Supongo que eventualmente me daré cuenta ─dijo finalmente saliendo por la pesada puerta de madera.

Una vez que estuvo en el pasillo se dio cuenta que su corazón latía rápidamente. " _Esto fue una pésima idea"_ pensó mientras seguía caminando un poco más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado para disimular. A travesó los edificios uno después de otro sin molestarse siquiera en ver su mano. Total, el hilo atravesaba paredes, el hecho de que no fuera en dirección del hilo no significaba que no estaba en la dirección correcta. Llegó al retrato de la señora Gorda y descubrió que su hilo no entraba a la sala Gryffindor. Por unos segundos se quedó parada sin saber qué hacer.

─¿Quieres entrar o solo has venido a admirarme? ─el retrato preguntó mientras se abanicaba y la miraba aburrida.

─Fortuna major ─dijo lentamente. Cuando el retrato se abrió entró para encontrarse con Harry sentado en una de las mesas frente a la chimenea. ─¿Dónde está Ron? ─preguntó inmediatamente mirando alrededor.

─Buenas tardes Hermione, Ron está en la biblioteca ─le contestó el pelinegro antes de regresar a su pergamino.

La chica suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer en la silla al lado de su compañero.

─¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras corrido un maratón. ─Harry sonrió mirando a su amiga.

─No es nada. Tengo clases y quería asegurarme de que Ron recordara hacer la tarea para la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras ─era malísima mintiendo, y por la mirada que Harry le estaba dando, su amigo lo sabía, pero no le preguntó nada más.

En ese momento entró Ginny a la sala común, e inmediatamente se ruborizó.─Buenas tardes Harry.

─Hola, Ginny.

Cuando el chico había regresado su mirada al pergamino Ginny señaló su dedo meñique de la mano derecha y después señaló a Harry. Hermione le dio una sonrisa pero inmediatamente después se quedó helada. Detrás de Ginny estaba Ron y, aunque no tenía forma de verle ambas manos, supo instantáneamente que su hilo rojo no se conectaba a él. No había nada rojo alrededor de ellos flotando. " _Ahí va esa posibilidad"_ pensó amargamente. Aunque por supuesto que siempre estaba la posibilidad de que el hechizo no haya funcionado en ella, o que nunca conociera a la persona al final del hilo. Era un mundo bastante grande y técnicamente esa persona podría estar en cualquier lado, no necesariamente en el colegio. Al menos ahora se podía quitar la incertidumbre sobre Ron de encima.

─Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos después ─se despidió de sus amigos y tomó sus cosas.

Ahora miraba su mano con curiosidad mientras caminaba a su salón de clases. ¿Qué tan lejos estaría esa persona? ¿Cómo sería? ¿Sería un muggle, un mago o un squib? " _Quizá es Crookshanks"_ pensó en broma, pero al girar una esquina se dio cuenta de que el hilo, a pesar de no estar tenso, definitivamente se dirigía justo delante de ella. Nuevamente sintiendo su corazón acelerarse levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Neville Longbottom. " _Ok, eso no me lo esperaba_ " Neville estaba recargado en la pared e intentaba, con una torpeza digna de él, acomodar sus hojas de pergamino dentro de un libro. Hermione maldijo internamente, el cliché de que opuestos se atraían siempre le había parecido una completa estupidez, pero esto era sencillamente ridículo.

─Señor Longbottom, ¿podría encontrar otro lugar dónde estorbar? ─preguntó una voz que definitivamente cualquier estudiante en Hogwarts reconocería instantáneamente. Apareciendo detrás del estudiante, el profesor lo movió con su libro casi como temiendo tocarlo y Hermione rodó los ojos por la actitud del mayor. " _Eh, cuidado con mi alma geme…"_ el pensamiento se quedó estancado cuando en cámara lenta observó cómo Neville se movía hacia el centro del pasillo y el hilo rojo seguía detrás de él. No solo eso, si no que se elevaba hasta la mano sosteniendo el cuaderno negro y terminaba en un moño en el dedo meñique de dicha mano.

─No, ¡No, no! ─Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara mientas recitaba todas las maldiciones que conocía muggles y de magos en su cabeza. De repente, Neville parecía una mejor opción.


	2. Resignación

**Nota de la autora:** Así que, voy a tomar algunas escenas de las películas y explicar como serían con la presencia del hilo rojo. Voy a cambiar algunas cosas y a meter otras ya saben, para darle más trama al asunto.

I

Hermione decidió que el mejor curso de acción era ignorar por completo el lazo. En realidad resultó ser más fácil de lo que pensaba: el hilo rojo no lo sentía en su dedo meñique y atravesaba a cosas y personas por igual, lo cual le hacía ignorarlo bastante fácil. Excepto, por supuesto, en clase de pociones.

Observaba con curiosidad como el hilo se hacía más grande o más pequeño dependiendo de la cercanía que tuviera el Profesor Snape a ella. Incluso había llegado en un momento a mover la mano hacia atrás y hacia adelante para ver si la mano del profesor se movía también; por suerte eso no pasó. Le costaba algo de trabajo concentrarse en cortar los ingredientes cuando veía el hilo flotando frente a ella y de vez en cuando se había reído cuando atravesaba la cabeza de alguien. Esto último le había costado en varias ocasiones puntos menos a su casa.

Había tratado, en medida de lo posible, no pensar mucho en el significado del hilo y el que su alma gemela fuera el profesor más temible del Colegio. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparse, como el echo de que el prófugo Sirius Black estuviera rondando cercas de Hogwarts. Había estado en todas las secciones de la biblioteca intentando encontrar un libro sobre hechizos de almas, pero no había tenido suerte. Así que no le quedaba de otra más que pedir ayuda.

─Ginny, ¿sabes alguna forma de anular el efecto de la poción?

─No ─contestó la peliroja y tomó otro sorbo de su taza de té─. Nunca me dijiste quién era.

─¿Quién era qué? ─preguntó intentando hacerse la desentendida y encontrando repentinamente el pasto bastante interesante como para mirar a su amiga.

─Tu alma gemela, por supuesto.

Hermione podía sentir la mirada de Ginny atravesando su cabeza, pero intentaba con todas sus ganas no verla para que no descubriera lo nerviosa que la ponía la pregunta. Empezó a arrancar parches de pasto para distraerse.

─No, no sé. Es solo que me molesta verlo flotando por ahí.

─Bien, entonces no te digo nada ─respondió Ginny volviendo a su taza.

─El profesor Snape ─dijo rápidamente Hermione y lo más bajo que pudo.

─¿Qué? ─la peliroja tomó el hombro de su amiga y la volteó hacia ella─ ¿Qué has dicho?

─Dije, que mi hilo está atado al profesor Snape ¿Ya? ─Hermione dijo lo último casi pegando un grito y aventando por los aires el último parche de pasto que había arrancado.

Ginny se quedó mirando a su amiga unos segundos. ─Estas bromeando.

─No ─dijo la castaña y soltó un suspiro. Luego se llevó las manos a la cara y fingió llorar ─Mi alma gemela es el Profesor Snape.

Tuvo que aguantar unos minutos a que la risa de la menor se acabara. Unos minutos que le parecieron eternos.

─Entiendo la necesidad de anularlo ─contestó finalmente─. No sé cómo hacerlo, pero puedo preguntar. ¿Ya has buscado en la biblioteca?

─No tienen nada sobre pociones de almas, ya probé todos los hechizos que se me han ocurrido de anulación y ninguno funciona ─frustrada se dejó caer sobre el pasto y admiró los patrones de luz que se colaban entre las hojas del árbol donde estaban sentadas.

─Bueno Hermione, si tú no lo puedes anular es probable que sea imposible.

Ya había pensado en esa posibilidad y no le gustaba para nada que fuera cierta.

II

El profesor Snape siempre parecía tener algo horrible que contestarle, aunque desde su punto de vista nunca lo merecía. Esto ayudaba a respaldar su teoría de que la poción definitivamente se había equivocado. La única otra persona que parecía todavía odiar más era a Harry, por eso no le sorprendió cuando su amigo le atacó en la casa de los gritos.

De alguna forma, el profesor siempre se las apañaba para encontrarse con ellos, estuvieran donde estuvieran. Hermione pensó que quizá fuera algo relacionado al hilo, pero lo descartó recordando que desde primer año estas cosas pasaban.

Ahora lo miraba mientras levitaba fuera del sauce boxeador. El hilo era ahora mucho más pequeño de lo que normalmente era. Colocaron al profesor en el suelo y Harry se retiró a platicar con Sirius. Entonces escuchó los extraños ruidos que Remus Lupin estaba haciendo; claro, era luna llena ¿cómo se le había escapado esa vital información?

Lo que no se le escapó, más bien le dejó una gran impresión, fue que el profesor Snape se interpuso entre ella y el hombre lobo.

" _Es un profesor, es su deber protegernos"_ pensó, tratando de no leer más allá de lo que debería. Pero aun cuando las fauces del feroz animal se abrían y se cerraban delante de ellos, supo instintivamente que jamás llegaría a tocarla. Se aferró, con la mano que tenía el hilo, a la manga de la túnica negra del profesor mientras este la colocaba incluso más lejos del peligro. Cuando un aullido alejó al profesor Lupin se relajó, pero no soltó su agarre.

Ron estaba gimiendo en el suelo, lo que la sacó del trance y finalmente, con una mirada inquisitiva por parte del profesor, dejó libre su manga. Probablemente estaba ruborizada, pero esperaba que por la noche nadie pudiera notarlo.

Al final del curso, cuando Ginny le dijo que aparentemente no había forma de anular el hechizo, Hermione ya no pensaba que fuera realmente algo tan malo.


	3. Ignorando el hilo

**Nota de la autora:** Y, ahora un poco de cómo lo ve el profesor Snape ;)

I

Severus Snape pocas veces recurría a la ayuda de alguien más. Pero la situación lo demandaba.

─Tengo un problema ─dijo a regañadientes una vez que se encontró frente al escritorio del Director del colegio.

Albus Dumbledore era la única persona en la que Severus confiaba. Le confiaba su vida y le había confiado la vida del ser que más le importaba en el mundo: el hijo de Lilly.

─Todos tenemos problemas, Severus ─contestó el anciano juntando sus manos sobre la mesa─. Unos más grandes que otros.

─Hace más de una década que mi lazo se conectó. No le di importancia en el momento, pero encontré el final del hilo.

Hace años que Severus le había contado a Dumbledore que durante sus días de estudiante en Hogwarts había hecho la poción para saber si Lilly era su alma gemela. Cuando descubrió que su hilo rojo terminaba abruptamente a unos centímetros del inicio, lo había interpretado como que era libre de elegir a quien quisiera; y había elegido amar a Lilly.

─Todo este tiempo creías que no tenías alma gemela, ¿no te alegra encontrarla? ─preguntó Albus mirando a su amigo por encima de sus gafas de media Luna.

─No. No solo es una niña, es una estudiante: Hermione Granger.

A pesar de que la noticia le había impactado horas antes cuando había visto el final del hilo en la ceremonia para los de primer año, su voz no denotaba nada.

─Ah ─exclamó el Director y se levantó de su asiento para caminar hacia la pared y acomodar unos cuadros que, desde el punto de vista de Severus, no necesitaban acomodarse─, las pociones del alma no tienen en cuenta la edad de las personas, es un vínculo que va más allá. Seguramente existe una buena razón para que sea ella. ¿Has pensado qué harás al respecto? ─le preguntó fijando nuevamente su mirada en él.

Hasta la pregunta ofendía, por supuesto que lo había pensado.

─Lo mismo que he hecho todo este tiempo: ignorarlo.

II

Cuando llevabas más de 20 años con un maldito hilo rojo colgando del dedo meñique de tu mano, eventualmente aprendes a ignorarlo. Lo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver era el final de dicho hilo. La verdad es que no tenía tiempo para preocuparse mucho por Granger; tenía su trabajo de tiempo completo como niñera de Potter y las cosas le parecían perfectas así.

Si tan solo Potter hubiera elegido otra mejor amiga que no fuera Granger. Pero no, no le podía facilitar la vida ¿verdad? A mediados de segundo año se dio cuenta que Potter y Granger venían en un paquete, completado por el menor de los varones Weasley. Lo que era peor era la manía que tenían los tres para meterse en problemas.

Además, Granger no le estaba dejando las cosas sencillas tampoco: era una insoportable sabelotodo que siempre estaba dispuesta a brincar en su asiento y levantar su mano para responder a sus preguntas. Ya era lo suficientemente difícil no prestarle atención con el maldito hilo rojo como para que aparte ella llamara su atención a gritos. Pero Severus se las arreglaba, de una u otra forma, para intentar dejarla en ridículo; que a ella parecía no importarle mucho era otra cosa.

Ahora su hilo se partía en dos y tenía una idea de a quién culpar.

─La profesora McGonagall le ha dado a Granger un Giratiempo ─soltó enojado. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en los aposentos de Dumbledore.

─Ah, Severus, toma asiento ─el director señaló la silla frente a él.

─No ─respondió cortantemente y se cruzó de brazos.

─Estoy al tanto del Giratiempo de la _señorita ─_ dijo enfatizando la palabra─ Granger. Está tomando varias clases que son en el mismo horario.

─Tengo demasiados problemas con un solo hilo, no necesito dos ─contestó mirando a Albus con algo de ira y giró rápidamente sobre sus talones para dirigirse a la salida.

─Ya te habrás dado cuenta Severus, pero probablemente la razón por la que has podido cumplir con tu deber es gracias al lazo que te une a Hermione.

Severus se quedó unos segundos frente a la puerta, pero no contestó nada. Tampoco es como si Albus esperara que contestara algo. Salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su siguiente clase.

III

Muy a su pesar, quizá Albus tenía razón, para variar.

En momentos como este resultaba bastante fácil encontrar a Potter si seguía el hilo rojo. Las probabilidades de que Granger estuviera con él eran favorables, a lo mínimo. Que el hilo se internara en el sauce boxeador hacía que deseara que sus probabilidades estuvieran mal. Lamentablemente, no se equivocaba.

Que fuera luna llena solo hacía que Severus realmente deseara nunca haber hecho la maldita poción de joven. Quizá, algún día encontraría la forma de anularla.

Cuando la pequeña maga se aferraba a su manga, aun con el peligro corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, le mandó una mirada inquisitiva. Últimamente las reacciones que Granger tenía cercas de él le llamaban la atención. Los lugares a los que su hipótesis podía llevar le aterraban, así que decidió ignorarlos.

Una vez que dejó al joven Weasley en la enfermería fue inmediatamente con Dumbledore.

─¿Estás seguro de que se removió hasta el último libro relacionado con hechizos de almas de la biblioteca? ─No había planeado que la pregunta saliera tan brusca, pero la idea de que Granger hubiera hecho un hechizo de almas le daba algo de pánico.

─Estoy seguro, Severus ─contestó tranquilamente Albus mientras dejaba caer otro de sus recuerdos en el Pensadero.

Severus se giró, sabiendo que Albus jamás le mentiría. Quizá solo estaba imaginándose cosas.

─Sin embargo ─Severus paró en seco escuchando esto─, ambos sabemos que el arte de las almas no es un arte perdida y seguramente los libros en Hogwarts no son los únicos con sus hechizos.

Instantáneamente el pelinegro volvió a mirar a su mayor. ─Pero Granger no tiene la habilidad para llevar acabo ese hechizo.

─Tampoco para el de la poción multijugos.

El profesor de pociones maldijo internamente su suerte. ¿Por qué carajos tenía que ser Granger tan hábil?


	4. Empeorando la situación

**Nota:** Primero que nada pensé hacer esto siempre solo del punto de vista de Hermione, pero no puedo evitar pensar cómo actuaria Severus. Sencillamente me encanta imaginarlo en pleno caos. Aparte, espero que Severus sea diestro, si no lo es por favor perdónenme el error.

* * *

I

Había tenido mucho tiempo en las vacaciones para pensar y se había convencido de que lo que fuera que le había picado el año pasado, definitivamente ya se le había pasado. El profesor Snape jamás, al menos en ninguno de los escenarios que se imaginó durante las vacaciones, sería una buena alma gemela para ella. Eso sin considerar el obvio problema de la diferencia de edad, aunque en realidad le preocupaba más que parecían no ser para nada compatibles.

Pero bueno, que comparado con que Harry tenía que participar en el torneo de los tres magos, lo suyo era un insignificante problemita. Pensó varias veces en pedirle ayuda a algún profesor, pero le daría mucha pena tener que explicar la razón por la cuál era necesario remover el hechizo. Probablemente no les iba a parecer tan gracioso como a Ginny.

Lo que sí era gracioso era ver a Harry y a Ron desesperados por encontrar pareja para el baile de Navidad.

─Esto es una locura. A este paso vamos a ser los únicos sin pareja ─se quejaba Ron.

Hermione rió incluso antes de que el Profesor Snape lo golpeara en la cabeza.

─Hermione, tú eres una chica. Ven con alguno de nosotros ─le dijo Ron.

Obviamente estaba ofendida, pero resultaba muy gracioso que el Profesor Snape le hubiera vuelto a pegar en ese preciso instante. Después de todo, Ron la estaba invitando al baile justo frente a su alma gemela. Ah, la ironía de la situación. Se preguntó si el Profesor Snape iría al baile y si llevaría alguien. ¿Acaso sabía bailar? La verdad es que, si lo pensaba detalladamente, sabía muy pocas cosas sobre el maestro en pociones.

Irritada por la actitud de Ron, pero incluso aún más por su incapacidad para dejar de pensar en su profesor, decidió disfrutar de lo lindo el baile de Navidad al lado de Viktor Krum. ¡Por Merlín que era guapo! Si su hilo estuviera conectado a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto. Al menos hasta que Krum pareció decidir que no quería dejar su lado y la seguía como perrito faldero a todas partes. Quizá tampoco estaría tan feliz después de todo.

Entonces llegó la tercera prueba y todo se desmoronó más rápido de lo que ella podía asimilar la situación.

No sólo Cedric Diggory estaba muerto, si no que "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" había regresado. Que un mortífago se haya colado en Hogwarts, justo debajo de las narices de todos los profesores y del Ministerio de Magia, era solo una pequeña indicación de lo mal que estaban las cosas. Así que, no podía darse el lujo de distraerse con pequeñeces como su alma gemela, tenía que deshacer ese lazo y pronto.

Intentó varias veces prenderle fuego, cortarlo y hasta morderlo en un ataque de ira. Después de no conseguir nada entendió el por qué: el lazo era más como una manifestación de la unión que existía entre sus almas, pero no era algo tangible y por eso no se podía deshacer. " _Pues lo hacemos tangible y resolvemos el problema"_ pensó orgullosa de sí misma al haber encontrado la aparente solución.

Hacer tangible algo que no lo era, resultó ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, pero consiguió hacer que el profesor de encantamientos le ayudara sin tener que contarle exactamente qué es lo que quería hacer. Pero le quedaba poco tiempo: en una semana el año escolar terminaría, y ella no podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

La noche que terminó sus experimentos estaba satisfecha. Aún no podía cortar, trozar o romper el hilo. Llevaba rato intentándolo pero al menos podía sujetarlo, aunque esto no parecía afectar las propiedades iniciales de todo el hilo: seguía atravesando todo lo demás, excepto sus manos. Justo cuando había decidido que era tarde y tenía que dormir, el hilo tiró fuertemente de ella logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de la cama. Aturdida miró el hilo con miedo. " _Quizá algunas partes son tangibles y alguien se ha tropezado con él"._

Claro que, a la mañana siguiente cuando el profesor Snape la estaba esperando fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, tuvo una idea de qué fue lo que la tiró de la cama la noche anterior. Jamás había visto una expresión de felicidad en la cara del profesor, pero después de ver la expresión de enojo que tenía en esos momentos, supo que en el día a día no estaba enojado; ahora sí y mucho. Tuvo un impulso suicida de correr cuando con terror observó cómo el mayor tomaba con su mano izquierda el hilo y le daba un tirón. Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo a trompicones hacia las mazmorras.

" _Pero tenías que hacerle caso a Ginny, ¿verdad?"_

II

Había un sin fín de cosas mejores en las que podía emplear su tiempo, pero dado que tenía que asegurarse que Potter llegara con vida a la segunda prueba, ahora estaba aburrido esperando el baile de navidad. Severus se levantó de su asiento para dar la bienvenida a los maravillosos campeones del torneo de suicidas. Nunca había entendido esa necesidad de morir intentando lograr un renombre, era sencillamente una idiotez. Por algo no le sorprendía que Potter estuviera entre esos cuatro idiotas. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que Granger entrara con ellos.

Independientemente del hilo que colgaba de su mano, era casi imposible ignorarla esa noche. No solo se había presentado al baile con el protegido de su excompañero mortífago, si no que aparte se veía relativamente bien. Su melena que normalmente caía descuidada había sido recogida en un elegante chongo y su cabello parecía menos rebelde. Su vestido además era bonito, un cambio interesante a su ropa descuidada de todos los días. No es que le interesara mucho, pero parecía saber bailar. Potter, por otro lado, tenía dos pies izquierdos.

Dado que nada interesante sucedía decidió retirarse a sus aposentos. En el camino se encontró con Granger gritando, algo que no era novedad, a Weasley y Potter. Era bastante sencillo imaginarse el tema en discusión: cualquier persona, con mas de una neurona funcional, se daría cuenta de que Weasley estaba enamorado de lachica. Que él mismo no lo notara ya decía mucho de su inteligencia. Si fuera más expresivo quizá hubiera reído: seguramente al pelirojo no le haría gracia el hilo que lo unía con Granger. Ahora la niña estaba llorando. Por alguna razón esto le molestó; solo demostraba su falta de madurez emocional.

III

Estaba sentado frente a su escritorio calificando la última tarea de los de quinto año cuando, sin previo aviso, sintió un tirón en su dedo meñique. Por un momento pensó que quizá fuera sencillamente un reflejo de su mano cansada de mantener la misma posición. Observó con disgusto la raya sobre el reporte de su alumno. De todas formas era un terrible reporte. Dejó su pluma y los pergaminos sobre la mesa. Mañana temprano retomaría la tediosa tarea pero hoy necesitaba descansar.

Hace mucho tiempo que dormir no le resultaba un problema, pero en estos momentos era todo un reto. Se dio cuenta de que el accidente anterior no había sido tal cosa. A cada rato podía sentir los tirones que el hilo ejercía sobre su mano. Harto de la situación, tomó furioso con su mano izquierda el hilo, cosa que jamás había sido capaz de hacer, y tiró del él. Triunfante al ver que los incesantes tirones se habían detenido, por fin pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, su primera visita del día fue para Dumbledore.

─Necesito nuevamente los libros de hechizos de almas ─declaró el profesor.

Albus Dumbledore le miraba intrigado. ─Por supuesto Severus, pero ¿podría saber para qué?

─Granger definitivamente hizo la poción de almas ─el tono de voz de Snape ahora sí denotaba lo realmente enojado que estaba en esos momentos.

─¿Te ha comentado algo al respecto? ─la verdad es que Albus no estaba sorprendido. Es más, ya sospechaba de eso.

─No hay necesidad. ─mientras decía esto su brazo derecho se movió involuntariamente hacia atrás de él varias veces, guiado por su dedo meñique─. En realidad, se las arregló para empeorarlo.

─Oh. ─eso sí sorprendía al Director. La manipulación del lazo de almas era algo de lo que no estaba enterado. ─Tendrás que hablar con ella Severus, no puedes ignorarlo más.

Severus Snape no era idiota. Era obvio que si seguía ignorando el asunto la maga se las apañaría para hacer más daño a la ya de por sí complicada situación. Así que decidió enfrentarla cuanto antes.

La cara de pánico de la Gryffindor cuando lo vio jalando el hilo, definitivamente era algo que no iba a olvidar fácilmente; aparte se lo tenía merecido por andar jugando con su alma.


End file.
